


Black Clover x reader one-shots

by Rills_Paint_Brush



Category: Black Clover
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rills_Paint_Brush/pseuds/Rills_Paint_Brush
Summary: A Black Clover one-shot book full of different stories for any character you would want to be with.
Relationships: Black Clover characters/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief explanation of some things that I’ll be doing with this one-shot book.

Ok just to be clear this IS my first fanfiction, so don’t be disappointed if it turns out like shit. I’m still in school and I have assignments all over the place, so these fanfictions will be uploaded on my own schedule also because of other activities I have through the week. 

The title clearly states that this will be a black clover one-shot book, so if you have any requests, leave them in the comments. I’ll be coming up with my own stories for characters, but feel free to request a character or scenario if you want.

Things I DO NOT write  
1\. Major deaths, cheating  
2\. Character x character  
3\. Lemons(for now till I’m more comfortable)

Things I DO write for  
1\. Fluff  
2 AU's (depending on what it is) 3\. Yandere

4\. I know this sounds bad but abuse, with a good ending of course.

Let's get one thing straight with the first one, I hate any fanfic that includes either the reader or the character dying, and I hate, and I mean HATE fanfics that include cheating. I can't stand it, I like things to have a happy ending, if I am feeling like an absolute piece of shit, maybe ill write something... a little more depressing I guess, but of course it will have some sort of good ending. 

To explain the third, I will write lemons and limes (maybe) in the future, I’m just waiting till I get more comfortable with writing. I just need time to think things out and at least get used to fanfiction writing. Once I am more comfortable I’ll take that off the list of Don’ts and I’ll put it on the list of Do’s.

I can write for femaleXfemale or MaleXfemale. I might try maleXmale in the future, again I’m just not used to this whole thing yet so give me time. Also, feel free to request one or more characters, x reader.

If there is anything else I want you guys to know about how I’ll be writing I’ll update the chapter. I’ll make sure to mention anyone at the beginning of a chapter who made a request. You are allowed to request lemons and limes, I’ll just set the ideas to the side till I’m ready and then I’ll write them later.

If you have any specific questions leave them in the comments, I’ll be happy to answer them.

Rills_paint_brush~


	2. Yuno x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had grown up with both Asta and Yuno at the church in Hage, but little did you know a certain handsome jerk had a crush on you.

You, Asta, and Yuno were helping around the church today, cleaning, chopping firewood, and laundry. You were busy helping sister Lily with the laundry while Yuno used his wind magic to help with the firewood, of course, that left the cleaning to Asta. You had known the two boys since you were very young, father Orfai had told you about it when you were a little older. He told you they were found at the doorstep of the church late at night. They took them in and cared for them up to this point. You, however, grew up in the church since birth, your mother was very sick and needed someone to care for you, so she gave you to the church to be taken care of since she wouldn’t be around for you much longer. Thinking back, you never knew what your mother looked like, and you miss her, even though you never knew her.

You had been reminiscing so long you hadn't realized sister Lily was calling your name.”y/n”? You snapped back to reality and looked up at her, teal eyes looking at you with a bit of worry.” are you alright? You have been spacing out a lot lately.” She asked the question with a little bit of hesitance in her voice.”I’m fine sister, just haven’t been sleeping well these past few weeks.” It’s true when you say this because just a few weeks ago is when you realized you were going to get your grimoire soon, you had been worried for weeks on end how it would turn out. Would you get a good book with a lot of spells, or a weak book with barely anything? Your mind had been racing with these thoughts for a while now.

Once when you were younger and went out with sister Lily to get some medicine, you had come across a magic knight on your way back to hage, in fact, the knight was the one who saved you from a monster in the forest. The monster had been terrorizing the nearby town for a while, though you and sister had not been notified of this, so you had not been too weary when traveling back to the church. He had been incredibly fast and quick with his magic, it was amazing with what he could do, you looked at him in amazement, you wished you could be just like him one day. After the attack, he asked if you both were alright and volunteered to walk you both back to the church… of course, he asked for directions, which made it somewhat awkward, but still a kind gesture nonetheless.

“I still can’t thank you enough for saving us, we owe you really, it’s much appreciated.” said sister Lily.”It’s nothing! Just helping the citizens of the clover kingdom, it is my duty after all.” He said.”By the way, my name is Julius, I hope the little girl you were with is alright as well.” he asked looking down at you and smiling. You blushed a bit, nodding your head. Yuno and Asta were somewhere else around the church so they hadn’t known what happened in the forest that day. Father had asked Julius to stay for dinner, to which he accepted. 

During dinner, as you all ate, Asta was constantly asking questions, while Yuno was secretly taking glances at you now and then, but you didn’t notice.”WOW! You're so cool! I want to be a magic knight one day!” Asta exclaimed rather loudly. All you could do is stare in awe at the man, he seemed so powerful, you wanted to be just like him, protecting people and saving others.

After you had all finished eating it was time that Julius had to head out, he had bid you all farewell except you, asking if he could speak with you a moment. You were curious as to what he wanted to talk to you about but followed anyways. Stopping just outside the church he had crouched down to your height since you were much smaller than him.

“Do you want to become a magic knight?” he asked. It shocked you for that being the reason he brought you out, you wondered what made you different from Asta or Yuno but still thrilled that he asked. A huge grin grew on your face.” yeah I do, I want to become stronger so I can protect everyone at the church like Asta wants to.” He smiled gently at you, loving how adorable you looked when you said it, it reminded him of when he gave the mask to William and how he appreciated him for it. “Do you think I could become a magic knight?” you asked. He pondered for a moment,” Yes, but you will have to work hard for it, promise me you can ok?” He asked.”Yeah, I will, I promise.” He chuckled a bit at your confidence,” well I know two great men, who would be happy to help train you and help you get stronger.” he suggested. Your eyes widened,” really!? You would do that for me? But what makes me different from Asta and Yuno?”

“Well, you seem a little more, well, polite, and uh-” he didn’t want to say the real reason but you knew he was trying to cover something up. You didn’t dawn on it too much as he stuttered over his words.”uh-well I'll tell you another time anyways, here.” he handed you an address.” message me when you want to start training, I'll make sure to give Yami and William some time off to help you.” You smiled back up at him thanking him for the address.

Smiling once more, he stood up and grabbed his broom and left after waving goodbye, leaving you to think about the training. You had finally given in a few days later, and asked sister Lily if you could message Julius. She said yes and you sent the letter, a while later he had come back with two men at his side one wearing a black cape, the other wearing a golden mask and the same robe as Julius. Julius had told you to meet him at a secret spot in the forest nearby so no one would interrupt the training. 

“Ah y/n I see you could make it” Julius smiled at you. You smiled back now looking over at the two men beside him.”These are the two men I brought here to help train you a bit, they're going to come on some of their off days to train you in your magic to get stronger, ok?” he said. The one with the black cape staring at you a bit intimidatingly while the one in the gold mask just smiled at you sweetly.”Why don’t you introduce yourselves?” Julius asked them.”I’m Yami and the guy in the mask is goldie.”Yami said. “It’s not goldie, it’s William, please ignore what he just said.” He said, glaring a bit at Yami.” alright well, I have to go, I have a small mission today, you boys make sure to train her well while I'm gone, you can leave around sunset, that’s when training will be over” Julius said before waving at you and flying off. 

And so the training began, it had its fair share of moments over the years, both bad and good, training with William some days, and Yami others, sometimes they would be there on the same day. You had spent a lot of time with both of them, once in a while, you would skip out on training with one of them just to relax for the day. 

You had been growing a bit worried though over the years, wondering what would happen once you got your grimoire, you told William about it he had encouraged you not to worry about it, he had confidence that you would get stronger. you honestly doubted his words. Not saying that he was just saying those words to say them, You were worried you were going to get a weak grimoire, and then you would be wondering what all the training was for. Julius certainly had his reasons though. You wanted to get stronger not just for yourself or for the kingdom, but Asta, and Yuno and everyone at the church too. You didn't want to let everyone down, Not Asta, Yuno, not Yami or William, and surely not Julius, after they had spent their time to train you as well...

It kept you up at night, and Yuno didn’t fail to notice this, he had been worried for you ever since he noticed you hadn’t been sleeping well. You, Asta, and Yuno were supposed to get your grimoires tomorrow and he knew you were worried, he had listened in on your conversation with that magic knight that one night but he didn’t overhear the part of Julius asking about the training. He wanted to get stronger too, to protect you, after all, he had started to grow feelings for you over the years, but being the way he is, has never bothered to express them.

He knew that if he didn’t tell you soon, you might get taken, after all, you were very stunning and beautiful, you may have even been mistaken for a noble. Your hair was h/l and soft, the h/c complimenting your e/c eyes. Your soft s/c skin, you were all he could think about now and it bothered him to see you with any other guy, Asta especially. 

{Time Skip brought to you by sister Lily’s famous nomotatoes}

You had just gotten ready for bed, or rather another sleepless night when you noticed Yuno sitting in the room alone, on YOUR bed. Yes, you had your own bed, but that's because at this age it felt a little too inappropriate to sleep with two teenage boys in the same room. He looked up at you, worry visible in his eyes. You had on a different pair of clothes, which were just longer pants and a t-shirt.”Yuno, what are you doing in my room?” You asked a bit wearily, your fatigue showing in your voice as you spoke to him.”I'm sleeping with you tonight.” he stated bluntly. Your eyes widened a bit,” what do you mean?” you asked cautiously.” he blushed a bit, thinking you had the wrong idea,” I noticed you haven't been sleeping well lately and I'm just worried about you, is it because we're getting our grimoires soon?” he asked gently. You hadn’t realized that you may not be looking the best on the outside as you had bags under your eyes.”Yeah, I am worried, I just don’t want to be too weak, I've been training all the magic I have right now, but I just don’t feel strong eno-” before you could finish, Yuno had brought you in for a hug, he didn't like when you spoke like that.”Don’t say that, your not weak and you never will be, your strong, beautiful, and very smart, that's why I fell in love with you in the first place.” Your eyes widened at his words, not expecting that at all.

Realizing what he had just said, he pulled back from you holding your shoulders while staring into your e/c eyes, looking for any hatred, or disgust in them at the words he said. He didn’t find either, instead, he found confusion, you had no idea how to process the information he just told you.”Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that I just-” he paused for a moment gathering his thoughts,” I just don’t want you to be with anyone else, I admire you y/n and I love how strong you are, your very smart too, and… beautiful.” He stared right into your eyes as he said those very words, hoping to get a reaction, and he indeed got one.

You had brought him in for a hug,” Thanks for telling me Yuno, I had no idea, but I guess that’s what you get for being such a cold heartless jerk all the time,” you giggled while blushing.”Hey that’s not fair.” he stated.” whatever, we should probably get to bed, it’s getting late.” bidding Yuno goodnight, You had walked over to your bed and lifted your sheets and got in under the covers. You noticed a sudden weight at your side, and you turned to see Yuno, merely inches from your face. You blushed like crazy, embarrassed that he was so close.”Y-Yuno, w-what are you doing!?” you whispered loudly, trying hard not to wake the others that are already sleeping.”I told you I'm sleeping with you tonight, I want to make sure you get some rest for tomorrow.” He told you. That being said he brought you closer to him, wrapping his arm around your waist and bringing you closer to him, your noses touching.”A-alright fine, b-but don’t think this is going to happen every night,” You said blushing. He pouted a bit but was fine with it as long as you could sleep like this every once in a while.

“W-well goodnight Yuno,” You said ”goodnight,” he said. After that's said, he kisses you on the forehead, bringing you closer and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a little side one-shot, like one with Yami and one with William during your training? I think it would be a cute idea....
> 
> I think I’m gonna do that.
> 
> Also sorry if the chapter seemed rushed, it’s my first one after all.
> 
> (｡・//ε//・｡)


	3. Child!Yuno x Mother!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a late stormy night and, you were not expecting what was to come at your front door, what’s this? A small child? I sure hope its alright. You were a young noble woman, a very kind one at that and had always been very gentle and caring, who knew taking care of a child would make your life so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn’t already noticed I suck at making summaries, I love writing and shit but summaries always fucking get me, I always feel like there’s too much, to sum up. I struggle a lot in that one area, I’m trying to get better at it though...
> 
> Also quick note, you were like 15 when Yuno was dropped off, long story short your Older brother and father lived in a different house than you because Of work business, your dad left you in charge of the house while he worked away from home, and your brother was a magic knight of course so he wasn’t around as often. That left you to be in charge while he was gone. 
> 
> Request made by: Asperger Hero 
> 
> Got it. Got it? I hope you do cause I’m not writing it again. Alright, enjoy the story.

You had just gotten ready for bed when one of the maids, Elora, had come rushing to you, asking you to come down to the entrance. You were wondering what had happened, did one of the staff get hurt? There was one maid who was fairly clumsy and had broken many things in the manor, but you didn’t dawn on it much, she was rather sweet and very caring, so you let her stay and work because she needed the money as well.”Did Aria break something again?” you asked a bit worried, hoping she hadn’t hurt herself.”No, I deeply apologize for this miss l/n, it’s something else, please come quick.” She begged.

Rushing down to the entrance with Elora, you had just gotten down from the staircase when you noticed one of the butlers, Aidan, was holding a small object in his arms. It had been taken out of a basket sitting on the floor, wrapped in a white blanket. It had been raining so the object and basket were quite damp. 

“Ah, miss l/n, sorry to have troubled you so late at night, but we heard a knock on the door and went rushing to answer it, worried someone was seeking shelter here, we opened the door to let them in, but we only found this small infant at the door.” He told you as he partially unwrapped the small child enough for you to see his face, he had been asleep, even in the stormy weather he hadn’t woken up. 

Staring at the small child you order the maids and butlers to clean him up and let him rest for a while, he seems to have been left at the door for a short time, so hadn’t been out in the rain for long.”Maybe they couldn’t take care of him and just hoped we would take care of him instead.” you thought to yourself, hoping they hadn’t gotten rid of the child just because they didn’t want it.

Aidan had given the child to Elora,” please take care of him for me, there are some other things I must tend to before I retire to my chambers.”With that said he walked off to do more chores around the house.”I swear that man is a demon, he never seems to sleep.” Elora said, rolling her eyes. She walked off with the child trying to be careful not to disturb it too much. 

You had been escorted back to your room by one of the other butlers in your manor, he bid you goodnight and left you to your own devices for the night.”I sure hope that small child will be alright, it was quite freezing outside after all, with the wind and rain…” You had gotten into bed and thought about what you were going to do with the child once morning arrived. You soon drifted off to sleep, getting some well-deserved rest, after all, tomorrow might be a bit hectic since we have such a small guest now living in the manor.

{time-skip to morning brought to you by yuno's poker face}

You had been woken up by Elora opening your curtains,” Good Morning miss l/n did you sleep alright?” She asked, you looked up and noticed she had bags under her eyes.”Elora, did you sleep at all last night?” you asked, worried she had been up all night with the small child.”O-of course I did, I got plenty.” She weakly smiled at you.”Those bags under your eyes say otherwise, please take the day off and get some rest, I'll have Aidan help me with the child if I need it, after all, I want to properly meet our new little guest.” You sent off Elora, having her take the day off just seemed right, she works hard around the manor, after all, she is your right-hand maid, you can’t have her falling asleep on the job much less working herself to death.

You finished getting ready yourself instead of having the maids dress you like usual. You made your way down the stairs and saw Aidan standing there, holding the small child in his arms. The boy had beautiful golden eyes, and soft black hair, they had dressed him in your older brother's old clothes, they surprisingly fit him well. Your brother had left to become a magic knight a while ago, he would visit every so often on his off days. He happened to have made it into the Crimson Lion Kings, you were very proud of him that day, you had a big celebration when he came back to visit for the first time. 

“Miss l/n, when we found him on the porch, we failed to notice that the basket had a small tag with a name on it, one of the maids found it while taking the basket to the garbage outback, it appears that this boy's name is Yuno,” he told you. You smiled gently at the boy,” well Aidan, if it’s alright with everyone else here, I'd like to keep him for a while, at least till he's old enough to be on his own, I’d feel terrible if we were to let him go after all that’s happened.” You said kindly.”But miss” Aria said” what if his parents come looking for him?” she questioned.”He was dropped off here for a reason, that reason most likely is that they wanted us to take care of him.” you answered. She nodded, now understanding what you meant, she wandered off to finish her morning chores.

“Aidan please follow me, I want to be alone with the boy for a while, please escort me to the drawing-room.” you asked.” as you wish,” he said. Walking you down the long hallway, you stopped at to doors, Aidan handing the boy to you,” Please do be careful with him, he wakes up crying most of the night, miss Elora was desperately trying to calm him down careful as to not wake you, he, unfortunately, was a handful last night for her, so she didn’t sleep much.” he informed you.” Thank you for letting me know Aidan, ill call you down if I need anything, thank you.” with that being said, he bowed and walked off to do his chores for the day.

Yuno was rather shy, having been brought into a new home like this so abruptly not knowing anything or anyone, you felt sorry for the boy.”Yuno, my name is y/n /ln I'll be taking you in for a while, I and my staff are going to help take care of you ok?” you said to the small boy, he looked up at you golden eyes, glossing over your face, he didn’t understand everything you said, he was only an infant after all, very small and fragile.”I promise we will make this a home you will grow to love, alright?” You reassured him, giving him a light peck on the head, you began to tell him stories to entertain him.”This will surely be a few interesting years of my life,” you thought to yourself, smiling down at him as his eyes stared in wonder at the stories being told.

{Time-skip 6 years, brought to you by yuno's adorable little face}

“Happy birthday Yuno!” the staff shouted as you were all gathered around the dining room table. Yuno had just turned 6 years old today, October 4th.”T-thank you everyone” he said shyly. You smiled at him knowing how grateful he was to have been living here in such a wonderful home. As Yuno opened his presents that everyone bought him, you pondered in your thoughts,” I think it’s time I start training Yuno… he is so young but I can sense he has much power to gain from his magic, he will grow up to be someone important one day, I know it” you thought to yourself.

After all the party events died down, most of the staff had cleaned everything up and had gone to bed. A few maids or butlers lingered here and there, but not for too long. You had brought Yuno up to your room, you wanted to talk to him about training in the morning. You felt if you spoke to him about it now it would be too much to take in, especially after such an exciting day.”Yuno…” you spoke.” yes mommy?” He smiled up at you, yawning a bit, clearly expressing how exhausted he was from the activities today.”I see you're tired, this will be quick I promise.” You told him. 

You brought him to your bed telling him to sit on it and wait for a minute as you went to get something from in your wardrobe. You grabbed a small wooden box, it had a small silver lock on the front to keep it sealed shut. You had grabbed the key that sits on top of your nightstand and sat by him on your bed.”Yuno, I have something very special for you, and I want you to take care of this ok?” You asked him. He nodded, understanding your request. You unlocked the box with the key, setting the key off to the side, gently taking out a necklace from the box. It had a blue stone, with little carvings in it.”This was with you the night we found you on our front steps, I felt it necessary to keep it safe till I felt you needed to know of it. I think you're responsible enough to take care of it, right? You asked him. His eyes shone with wonder as he stared at the beautiful blue stone, you gently put it over his head and around his neck letting the stone rest on his small chest. He picked it up in his hands observing the stone, smiling at it then at you, he leaped into your arms and hugged you tight.” thank you mommy” he said sweetly.

You then picked him up and took him back to his room, helping him change into his nightclothes. You soon tucked him into bed and kissed him goodnight.”I have another surprise for you tomorrow, so make sure you get lots of rest, ok?” you asked. He slowly nodded, forcing a small smile as he dozed off to sleep. You walked back to your room getting ready for bed yourself. Getting under the covers, you thought back through the day, reliving some of the happy moments you had, after a while, you slowly drifted off to sleep as well.

You had woken up and gone through your normal routine getting ready for the day, as the maids helped you around your room, cleaning, and dressing you. After that had been finished you went to fetch Yuno who had been taken care of by Aidan.”He is dressed and ready for the activity today miss l/n.’ he said.”Thank you, Aidan, please follow me. You grabbed Yuno’s hand, bringing him with you outside into your garden. Aidan soon following.”Alright, Yuno we're going to be over in that field over there ok?” you asked him. He nodded signaling he was alright with it, he was a bit nervous about what you had planned. You stopped in the field, Aidan standing a bit far away to not ruin the moment.”Yuno, I have enjoyed having you here for these past few years, I think it’s time we start some magic training, are you alright with that?” You asked gently. His eyes widened at your request, but he soon nodded vigorously extremely excited to get started. He had always wanted to start training his magic so he could learn to protect you if anything bad were to happen.”I finally get to train my magic, I'm going to get stronger and protect her, mommy is going to be so proud of me, I know it!” You smiled at him explaining that Aidan is going to be the one training him every day, he would at least have Sundays off but you wanted him to train a little every day. Of course, you wouldn’t give him more than he could handle, he had only just turned 6.

You walked away to sit in a chair to watch from afar as Adain walked over and began instructing Yuno. You had watched the whole ordeal play out, and Yuno seemed pretty exhausted even after this small amount of training. Aidan had pushed Yuno to see how much magic he could use in one go, of course, it drained him fast, he was still young and inexperienced.”I think that is enough for today, Yuno ill see you in the dining room for dinner ok? There is some work I must attend to for the moment so please wait for me, till then please get cleaned up by both of you, you're both covered in dirt and grass.” you giggled looking at the two as they both blushed embarrassed that they had gotten a bit careless of the environment around them.

Throughout the years as Yuno trained, he got stronger and stronger, gaining more mana and strength. His goal remained the same, protecting you and everyone in the Clover Kingdom. You had told Yuno about the magic knights one day and it seemed it had motivated him to train even more. He wanted to get stronger for you.

Once he had gotten his grimoire, he spent the next few months training for the magic knight's exam. You were so proud of him, he was getting stronger and becoming exactly what you hopped. He was a bit blunter and more emotionless than when he was a kid but you think its just because he was trying to act tough.

Soon enough the time came for him to leave for the exam. You had gone with him to be a spectator. He had used his magic amazingly. He passed every test flawlessly. You smiled down at him as he had been called up to be chosen for a squad. Every captain raised their hand… every… captain. Your heart leaped for joy, for he had every captain raise a hand for him. Yuno made his decision and joined the Golden Dawn. 

After all the candidates were chosen, you hurried out of the stadium and rushed to where all the magic knights were gathering. Seeing the Golden Dawn's group you rushed over to see Yuno standing next to a girl with Vermillion hair and his captain. He looked over and noticed you, tears pouring down your face, you were crying tears of joy. You were so happy he had made it to his goal. You walked up to him hugging him tight, never wanting to let him go. He didn’t push you away out of embarrassment, instead, he hugged you back. 

You had let go of him when you realized what you did,” Oh! I’m sorry I must be taking up your time, how rude of me.” you said.”Not at all, I'm glad you looked for me, I wanted to say goodbye before I had to go.”He said. You turned to the captain, smiling kindly at him, making him blush a little under his mask,” Please take care of him well, I'm sure he will be a great magic knight to have on your squad.” You told him. He smiled back at you warmly. Nodding his head slightly he said,” Of course, our magic knights are all well cared for, though I'm sure we won't be able to care for him as well as you ever could, you seem like a very kind woman.” He complimented, making you blush a bit. The vermillion haired girl giggling a bit at your reaction thinking it was cute.

“Well, I should let you go now, Yuno.” You said still a bit flustered from the captain's compliment. He noticed this but didn’t pay much mind to it.”Alright…” He said a bit hesitant, giving you one final hug before flying off on his broom with the other knights.

“He's going to be a great magic knight, I know it”


	4. William x Child! Reader: Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William had decided it would be good to take a day off from training, you decided it was a good day to maybe get to know him better, and to get some answers.
> 
> [WARNING]  
> There are to be spoilers for anyone who HAS NOT watched past episode 53 And/or read past chapter 142!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m being completely honest here, I am a simp for William.
> 
> I love his freakin face, his eyes are so pretty, and I just love that he loves birbs! 
> 
> I also love the fact that we have the same zodiac sign to. (He’s a Capricorn btw)
> 
> sorry if that sounds like bragging, I just love William so much.

You had just left the church, going to the forest for another day of training. It would either be William or Yami that came to train you, you never really knew which. Julius said he would let them come on their off days, but it was always random. He decided to have them train you 4 out of the 7 days of the week. Sometimes Yami would show up more than William one week and sometimes the other way around. It always depended on what their missions were. Julius made sure to give them missions in which case at least one of them could train you while the other was away. Once in a while, they would both come on the same day, but most of the time it was to just take a break and go into the castle town, but you usually just looked in shops for a little bit before they took you back, after all, they need some free time to themselves. You felt a little bad leaving everyone at the church while you went to have fun with them, but Julius told you to tell no one of your training or of where you would go. It was only a matter of time before Yuno or Asta or someone else got suspicious and would follow you, but so far nothing like that has happened. You had to make up an excuse every time someone caught you sneaking out, but thankfully it’s only happened a couple of times, so it hadn’t grown to be too suspicious.

You had just arrived at the meeting area, which was a small clearing in the middle of a nearby forest, where you had first met the two older men. You looked up seeing that William was there,” guess he’s the one training me today.” You thought to yourself as you made your way towards him. He had been sitting under a large tree nearby holding a small bird in his hands, petting it. He looked up, noticing your figure coming towards him. He let the bird fly away as he quickly stood up.”I see you made it today, that’s good.” He said with a warm smile. You smiled back, wondering what task he wanted you to complete with training today.

“I know this may seem more like Yami’s kind of thing, but do you want to skip the training just for today? I think you need a bit of a break this week, we have been pushing you harder lately.” He said kindly. You were honestly surprised.”The William Vangeance, wants to skip a day of training with you?” You thought to yourself. You stared at him for a while before speaking,” I never knew you were the type to skip on training, that is usually Yami’s thing, not yours.” You spoke, laughing a bit.

He smiled, chuckling a bit,” Well I usually take a lot of my days off to train you and never really get to do much myself. I'm not saying that I don’t enjoy training you, but I think we both need a break. You have been working hard a lot lately, and I almost have no free time these days, so if you are alright with it, please allow me to take you to the castle town today and just have some free time to relax.”

You nodded, agreeing that you will go with him. You always enjoyed going out with Yami since he would always take you to this really good restaurant. He would buy you anything you wanted. With how much magic knights earn, he didn’t mind spoiling you a tiny bit every so often. 

William, however, Was a different story. You had no idea how the day would play out, you were happy you got to spend time with him, but at the same time nervous. I’ve been meaning to tell him how I feel about the training, but I don’t think he’ll like what I have to say. You would tell Yami too, but you were honestly a little intimidated by him sometimes. You know he was all about surpassing your limits, but that wasn’t exactly the comfort you needed right now. 

You began walking with William to his broom, which was propped up against a nearby tree. He grabbed it, mounting onto the broom telling you to get on behind him. You put yourself behind him on the broom and he soon took off, flying towards the market.

As you were flying you saw many different birds in the air, you also noticed William would stare at them for a while as you passed by them.”Hey, William” you said to him.” yes, what is it y/n?” He questioned.”Do you happen to like birds?” You asked, giggling a bit as you did.” He blushed a bit, nodding his head.”I do in fact like birds a lot, I’m surprised you asked.”You smile at him, happy that you at least know I little more about him.

It was hard at first to get to know William, he seemed a bit hesitant at first when he had to train you. He seemed almost like he was worried you were going to find out some deep dark secret from his childhood. He never spoke much about himself. Yami, however, was an open book, if you asked, he gave you an answer. It wasn’t always a clear one, but you were still happy you could get an answer nonetheless. 

The thing with William, you never understood, he would sometimes seem… off. You swear one time when you were training you saw a glimpse of gold in his eyes, instead of his vibrant violet color. But you brushed it off as a trick of the light. Sometimes he would seem a bit paler as well. One time you swore on your life, that his voice had changed a bit, but you brushed that off as well. You loved having William as a friend and hoped that if something weird was going on he would tell you, even though it would probably be weird to vent about problems to a 12-year-old.

You had been thinking so long, you hadn’t realized you had landed. You got off the broom with William and started walking towards the town.

You had passed by many shops, even though you had been there countless times, you still held amazement and wonder in your eyes. William chuckled at this as he saw how amazed you were by the shops.

“Are you hungry? We can get something to eat if you’d like.” He asked you. You nodded your head eager to fill your stomach.

“Is there any specific place you’d like to go to? I know Yami must have taken you here a couple of times.” You mentioned the restaurant that Yami would take you to. His eyes widened a bit when he realized that the place he would take you was a bar, but somehow you seemed to have never gotten in trouble going there.”Is there no specific age limit there? She’s just a child after all.” He thought.

He sighed, starting to walk towards the direction of the bar you had mentioned. He knew where it was because he had gone there with Yami and Julius several times(Yami more than Julius). It seemed Yami was trying to make you grow up with a habit of going to the bar with him, probably to gain another drinking partner once you were old enough and to also get you out of the church and be social. He and Yami would go there often, sometimes Julius would go, since he was a captain, he had a lot more work on his hands, especially being the captain of the best squad.

You had just arrived at the bar with William, and you followed him in to go take your seats. You recognized some of the people from when Yami would take you there. You smiled and waved at them and they did so right back. Turning your head to see William smiling at a group of people sitting nearby, he seemed to have recognized them since they created him as if he came here often. You looked up at William.”Have you been here before?" You asked curiously. William turned to you and nodded.” I would come here often with Yami, sometimes Julius would join us as well.” He smiled at the memories of him and Yami coming here on their days off.

You smiled up at him, as soon as he had finished his sentence, a man walked up to you two asking what you wanted for drinks and food. You both placed your orders as the man walked off, probably to tell the cook in the back your orders.

You sit there for a while not exchanging many words. It wasn’t awkward like you would think, you have spent the last few years with William and Yami so you have gotten quite used to the way they are. Even though you know William had his secrets and so did Yami, you always had that one question on your mind when you saw him,” what lies under that mask?” You thought to yourself.

The food had been brought to you a few minutes later along with your drinks. Thanking the waiter you both dig into your food, William eating a bit more civilized than you but didn’t mind it at all.

You both finished your good when you had remembered that William had said he liked birds on the way here. You had been wandering in the forest one day and, You found a nest of beautiful brightly colored birds and it seemed that they were very rare to come by.”I wonder if they are still there, maybe I could show William where they are, he might enjoy it.” You thought to yourself.

“Hey William,” you said. He looked up at you.” can you take me somewhere in the forest, I’d like to show you something if that’s alright.” You asked, smiling at him. He smiled and nodded, getting up from your seats, you both headed towards the door but not before waving goodbye to some of the people you knew.

{Time-skip brought you by Williams love for birbs} 

You had landed with him in a clearing nearby where you had seen the birds. You signaled him to follow you, as you began walking you heard the same sound you heard when you had encountered the birds. They would sing a very beautiful song throughout the day sometimes.

You made sure to be extra quiet as to not disturb the birds. You had pointed them out to William, once he realized what you were pointing at, his eyes looked like literal stars fawning over the birds. (Quietly of course) you giggled a bit at him and thinking how adorable it was that he was so fascinated by birds.

“They are a rare species.” You said.”They are very hard to find, I saw them a few days ago when walking around here.” He looked down at you thanking you for showing him the birds. He had started talking about the different species of birds he had seen through the years, sounding like a small schoolboy who was obsessed with research. You giggle at him once again causing him to stop talking this time.”Sorry, I was rambling.” He blushed a bit embarrassed at how he had acted.”It’s fine William, besides, I like it when you open up, you are very kind and sweet, although strict at times you're a very good person to be around.” You complimented. He smiled and thanked you.

Things had grown very quiet.”H-hey William?” You asked a bit timidly. He looked down at you,” what is it y/n?” He asked.”Do you think I’m getting stronger?” You asked a bit doubtfully. He pondered for a moment,” I think you have been getting stronger, you are getting smarter and stronger every day, I would say you would make a great magic knight one day.” He said smiling down at you. You gave a small smile back finding a small amount of comfort in his words, though, you still had some doubts.”And also…” he began,” If- no- when I become a magic knight captain, I’d love for you to be on my squad, you would be very useful and I think you would benefit from being with a squad you know will rise to the top.” he commented. Eyes widening, you nodded, excited that you had personally been invited to be on Williams' squad when he became a captain.

You could kind of tell already that Julius wanted to make William and Yami a captain of a squad, you just didn’t know when.

…

Then you remembered the other question you had pondered for a while.

“William,” you asked seriously. Noticing the sudden change in your tone, his face switched from joy to curiosity and worry.”W-what is it, is something wrong?” He asked, a bit nervous.”I was wondering…” you paused” Why do you wear that mask, what lies under it that makes you so afraid to show your face?” You finally asked. His eyes widened, he didn’t expect you to ask that, or he expected you to ask it some time, but now? ”Who says I'm afraid?” He asked a bit timidly.”Your face does, well, half your face” you giggled. He smiled a tiny bit, but went back to the same frowning face afterward.”It’s not a face you enjoy seeing.” He said sadly.”Cmon what's the worst that could happen, I'll have you know that even if you look like an ugly monster I would not change how I feel about you, your my friend, William, why would I ever judge you because of how you look?” Those comforting words were enough for him to grow enough confidence to take it off and show you. Gripping the mask on his head, he slowly slid it off and you saw…

“Wow…”

“I-Im sorry, maybe I shouldn't ha-”

“You're so beautiful!”

He looked up at you in shock, everyone except Julius who had seen his face had turned away in disgust, and here you are bringing him down to eye level looking at it with amazement, not… disgust. All he saw was joy, and care in your eyes, and a little bit of sadness.”Why would anyone ever think you're ugly, it’s just a scar, and you got it when you were born, you couldn't help that,” you said, trying to comfort him. You walked up to him wrapping your arms around his waist (since you were shorter) and hugged him tightly.”I think you're beautiful and perfect just the way you are.” You smiled up at him.

….

“Thank you, y/n”


	5. Raia x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had just wanted to relax today, that’s all, of course that had to be ruined by a strange And lazy man with black and white hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request made by: Moonstarß
> 
> Sorry, it got out late, I was working on assignments that I had missed and totally didn’t procrastinate on...  
> Haha 😅
> 
> Anyways, remember anyone can leave a request in the comments, just make sure you’ve read the first chapter so you know what I will write for, I will say this now, I will write for almost anything just make sure you at least read the things I don’t write so you don’t make a request and the I have to turn it down because it’s not something I write for. 
> 
> I’m posting this super late so goodnight form... well wherever you may be in the world. 🌟🌑
> 
> Hehe creepy moon emoji 🌚

A loud yawn could be heard in a nearby forest, as a man with mostly black hair with white patches sat up from the branch hanging on the tree.

He stretched out, groaning as all his limbs became unstiffened from being in the same position for so long.

Jumping down from the tree, he began to wander in the forest.” kinda hungry” he thought. He reached in his pocket to see if he had any money left…

It was empty…

“Damn, I’m sure I had some more, guess I spent it all and I don’t even remember.” He said to himself. You’d think that since he was considered a liar he wouldn’t have much of a problem stealing the stuff. You would most likely be right then, he would, but he didn’t want to make himself any more suspicious than he already was. After all, he did and up causing a bit of a problem in the last town...

Continuing to roam around the forest he saw a small town a little ways away, he could probably get something there. So he continued walking towards that direction of the small town, eager to fill his stomach. As he did, he noticed someone just a few feet away walking the opposite direction he was.” Wonder if they got any” he smirked to himself,” maybe I won't have to worry about having no money after all.”

[Y/n P.O.V]

You had just left town, carrying some things with you in your bag you carried on your back. You were going out for the day, wandering in the forest in hopes to find a nice place to relax. 

You were stressed with work lately and needed a rest. Sure you got paid well, but working at a tavern, especially when it’s busy, can be draining.

You couldn’t help but shake the feeling like someone was watching you as you walked deeper into the forest, so you at least remained alert if anything were to happen.

People have been known to be attacked or robbed in forest areas, so you at least brought a weapon of sorts with you. It was just a small pocket knife but it wouldn’t hurt to bring it in case, right? Sure, you had magic, but you never know. 

You had finally found a suitable area in which you decided to set your bag down and unpack some of your things. You had brought some water and a few little snacks too, you would be out here for a while so you didn’t want to be dehydrated or hungry.

You laid down on the soft, green, grass. Breathing calmly, taking all the fresh air in, you close your eyes enjoying the sun shining down on you, warming you up.

A smile graces your lips as you relax in the peaceful atmosphere, hearing birds chirping every so often and once in a while seeing a few rabbits or deers wandering around.

It was perfect.

You suddenly heard footsteps a little ways away and immediately sat up, wondering if it was someone trying to sneak up on you.

You look up noticing a figure had walked towards you, he had black and white hair and a long white robe. You noticed a small smirk on his face, but you weren’t sure if that was him being friendly or not.

“Can I help you?” You asked a bit nervously. You were also slightly pissed that he had interrupted your relaxation time, but if it was something important then you would surely help.

“Not really, just passing by.” He said lazily. He seemed to linger a bit too long for comfort. Eyes wandering over the things you had brought.

“Say, mind if I relax here with you for a while?” He asked. You weren’t sure if you should trust him, I mean, he even looked kinda sketchy. How often do you come by people wearing a long white robe with a giant emblem on them representing who knows what on it, Not to mention it didn't look like a magic knight robe?

“Uh, sure…” you said cautiously. He had sat down a comfortable amount of space between you too but close enough it wasn’t awkward either.

“So…” He began,” You come out here often? I am usually in this area and I've never seen you before.” He said, trying to start a conversation.”I go to different areas of the forest. I decided to come this way today, I had heard there was a nice, big field here so I wanted to check it out.” You replied to him.

He nodded, looking away and up at the sky, a bored look on his face.” so, you got a good job?” He asked. You looked at him suspiciously, not exactly knowing what he meant by his words.” Well…” you began nervously,” I work at a tavern my friend owns, he's nice and I get paid well so that's a good thing. It just gets so busy there and I often get paid a bit more whenever it is, I just get tired after a day like that so I usually come out somewhere in the forest to relax.” You replied,” I have to be honest though, I don't exactly like doing a whole lot of work, I usually prefer to just sit around and relax a lot like I'm doing now, but ever since I took up the job I haven't been able to relax as much.”

“Is that so…” he said, a bit intrigued that you had shared something similar,” How much do you get paid exactly?” He questioned.”Didn’t I already tell you?” You replied a bit annoyed. He chuckled,” well you specifically told me you get paid well, that's not an amount now is it?” He said a bit sassily.” Oh great, so he’s a smartass” you thought.”I don’t think I have to tell you that now do I?” You said getting angry. You just wanted to relax today and this asshole was ruining it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he had rolled himself on top of you, pinning you to the ground. You blushed a bit, embarrassed at the position he had put you both in. Worried about what he was planning to do, you went to quickly pull out your knife, as you did, he had grabbed your hands and pinned them to the ground as well.”Listen, sweetheart, I’m all out of money and since you said you have a pretty good job and get paid well that means you got money, so mind if I have some of that money or am I going to have to make you give it to me?” He said in an almost seductive voice, leaning closer to your face as he said those words. 

“Why would I give you my money to a-” before you could even finish your insult, he put both of your hands into one of his hands, using the other to cover your mouth.”Aww, look I don’t want to have to hurt a pretty little dove such as yourself, but if I have too to get what I want, then I will.” He said, smiling a bit creepily. 

You had just about enough of him, so you moved your leg swiftly kneeing him hard in the groin, this caused him to groan in pain as you quickly crawled out from underneath him, you quickly threw your stuff in your bag. You were about to run away when he grabbed your wrist attempting to pull you back to him. You swiftly turned around and punched him in the gut, making him loosen his grip and curl over. You took this as an opportunity to run away and began to run as fast as you could back to your town.

“Damn…” Raia said in pain, as both his gut and “lower area” had just been physically abused by a single punch and kick. He slowly stood back up looking into the part of the forest where you had run off too.” She probably came from the nearby town” he thought to himself. 

{Time skip to a few days later brought to you by Raia’s lazy ass}

[Raia P.O.V]

“I’m goin’ out if ya need me just call or whatever.” Said Raia, as he was heading towards the exit of the base.”Alright, but just don’t be out for too long, you know we need you here for the importance that this whole plan goes right.” Said “Licht”, looking at Raia a bit suspiciously. He had been going out for the past few days a lot more, and no one knew why. He had known Raia to be lazy and not wanting to do a lot of work, but he seemed more or less distracted rather than just “not wanting to do his part of the job”.

“Yeah Yeah, I'll be back soon.” Raia said, waving his hands to everyone.”Where do you think Raia has been going these past few days?” Said Fana.’Dunno, but I don’t care at the moment, s’his fault if he gets hurt.” Vetto replied, bored. Both of them turning back to help “Licht” with the plan for later.

Raia, on the other hand, was looking for someone, someone he had met a few days ago.” I’ve got to find her again, something about the first time we met, it’s driving me crazy” he thought to himself.” I’ve only just met her, so why is it that every time i think about her I feel…” he trailed off with his thought, not wanting to believe them.” Ah, screw it, I'll find her and go from there” he said to himself.” And maybe add an apology while I’m at it” he mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed at how he had acted towards the girl. 

[Y/n P.O.V]

You had the day off today, after a busy night last night at the tavern, serving people left and right with barely any breaks. you felt you deserved a day off after that day of excitement, and what better way to spend it than relaxing in the forest!... But you were nervous to head out to one of your usual places. You were worried you were going to run into that creepy guy again.” I'll just go a different route this time, hopefully, he won’t find me where I plan to go, after all, I just want my day off and I’m not going to let some creepy perv ruin it” you thought to yourself as you grabbed your stuff and left.

{Another time skip brought to you by sleepy boi Raia}

[Y/n P.O.V]

You had finally made it to the place you had found a while back, it was a large open field with a large willow tree right smack dab in the center of it, and boy did you love the beauty of it. You walked up the small hill the willow tree resided on and put your bag of stuff by the trunk. Letting out a large sigh you flopped on the ground, feeling exhausted, not just because the walk here felt a million miles away from town (even though it wasn’t) you were just exhausted from last night's work. Opening your eyes to look up at the long leaves of the tree, the sunlight poking in ever so often as the branches and leaves were blowing in the soft wind.

You sat up, reaching over to your bag to grab a book you had been reading for a while. Opening to the last chapter you left off, you began to read.

You sat there for a couple of hours just reading and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, that is, till something or rather someONE showed up.

You had read enough for today, the sun was beginning to set and you had to head home. You closed your book, putting it in your bag along with your water and snacks. You were about to turn and leave when you saw a figure in white standing on the other side of the tree. You immediately recognized him as the man who had harassed you before. 

Getting more nervous each second you lingered, you finally turned and were about to start running when he yelled,” Wait!” You slowly turned around hoping that the desperation in his voice was sincere. 

“Uh... “he seemed to have no idea what he was trying to say.” Um… look about the other day…” he began,” I know what I did was, well, inappropriate to say the least, I hope you didn't get the wrong idea, I was just looking for some money, that’s all, I didn’t mean to scare or harm you” he apologized.” I, uh, hope you can forgive me…” he said nervously, a small blush on his face.

You looked at him a bit shocked, he came all this way to find you (and somehow he did) just to apologize to YOU? Well, that was certainly not something you hear every day.

“Fine, I forgive you, just... don't do it again, please," you said a bit shyly.”promise,” he said.”How about as apart of my apology, I take you out for dinner, whataya say?” He asked, a small genuine smile gracing his lips as he said so.

“Sure, I'm free tomorrow night if that’s alright?” He nodded.”Of course, if you don't have any money then I assume I'm the one paying then?” You giggled.” He chuckled,” Actually I have some of my own now, so you don’t have to worry about me trying to fight you for your money again, ill be able to pay for everything myself.” he said.” Well, that's good” you said relieved, giving a small laugh.

“Well…” you trailed off,” I better get going, I'll make sure to let my friend know I have a date tomorrow night so they can't make me work for too long tomorrow, ill actually have an excuse to leave early,” You told him, smiling up at him. He smiled back, what he hadn't expected though was for you to walk up and give him a small kiss on the cheek.

His blush growing a bit darker from the small gesture.” W-whoa there we haven't even had our first date yet” he stuttered. You just giggled at the man. By the way, my name's Y/n, you said to him. ” Raia,” he said to you. You smiled at him one more time before you turned to leave.

He watched your figure walk further into the forest, as he did he had traced the cheek where your lips had met his skin. He smiled to himself…

“Well this sure was an exciting day, guess I'll go rest now for tomorrow, after all… I got a date.”


	6. Noelle x Fem!Reader: I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been best friends with Noelle since you were very young, but throughout the years, you seem to have grown feelings for her. Will she feel the same?....

You had known Noelle since you were young, you weren’t a royal, but you were a noble, a very kind one too. You didn’t discriminate against others just because of their status, you thought it was ridiculous that people would be stupid enough to ever judge people just because of something they can’t control. Your mother had taught you to accept everyone and everything just the way they are because discriminating was bad and just outright ridiculous. What you certainly didn’t expect was to see how horrible Noelle’s siblings were to her. They were all royalty, yet they treated  **her** like she was some kind of peasant from the forsaken realm. To see this now, it made your blood boil.”How come she never told me?!” 

You were in the Crimson Lion Kings squad, so you didn’t get to see Noelle a lot since she was part of a different squad. You had known her since your family had visited a ball the royals had held a while back. You met her when she was just 6. You were 7 years old, so you were only a year older than her. You have often met after your first encounter with her whenever you could. Whenever you have the days off you would go and relax and hang out with Noelle somedays. Seeing each other was a lot harder now, of course, being on different squads of different ranks and all... Sometimes though, you would help her on missions so that she could have company and you could have a reason to hang out with her. You were currently reminiscing about the time you had met her a few years ago. It may not have had the best end to the meeting with your mother being very loud and eccentric and probably annoying the hell out of Nozel, but you were glad to have met her, and you were also glad to have gained a friend, you just wish you could have realized what her family life was like sooner, then maybe you could have helped her sort out her problems so she wouldn't be dealing with this now...

**_[Flashback]_ **

  
  


**_“Y/n?” Your mother called. You were getting on your dress on when your mother called from down the stairs.”Are you ready?”She called again.”Yes, mother! I’m just finishing up!” You yelled back.”Well hurry up dear, we have to leave in the next few minutes if we want to make it!”She yelled back up the stairs. You hurried to finish changing your clothes and ran down the stairs to your mother.”Ready?” She asked. Giving a quick nod of confirmation, she gently grabbed your hand and you both left._ **

**_{Smol time skip brought to you by baby Noelle(so cute >.<)}_ **

**_You and your mother arrived at the royals ball, pulling up in the carriage you were a bit shocked at how big the place was. Your mother was helped out of the carriage by the coachmen, once she was out he gently grabbed your hand and helped you out as well._ **

**_You both made you way up to the front doors to be let in. Your mother showed the guards your invitation, the guard nodded and you passed by and walked towards the ballroom._ **

**_You arrived at the ballroom doors, the doors being opened for you by a nearby guard. You and your mother thanked them as you walked into the large room. People in all kinds of dresses and suits were surrounding the area. Ladies wearing fancy jewelry and men wearing the fanciest suits they owned. You were astounded by how many people there were. Your mother smiled down at you, loving the adorable look on your face that held so much wonder and amazement at the sight of all the decor and people._ **

**_You didn't see a lot of kids around your age though, you saw two so far. One had red spikey hair and seemed to have a very fiery personality and was being very loud; the other had silver hair in two braids and seemed to be very shy and quiet and a bit nervous. She was all alone, while the boy at the other end of the room was surrounded by what seemed to be some family members._ **

**_Your mother had told you she was going to go talk to some people nearby, so you knew where she was. She hadn’t told you to stay in the specific spot, so you moved your little legs and walked over to the silver-haired girl to talk to her and keep her company, she seemed a bit lonely._ **

**_“Hello,” you said walking up to the girl. She looked over to you and her eyes widened a bit. “A-are you talking to me?” She asked a bit wearily. You wondered why she was being so scared but decided to not ask, “It's not nice” your mother would tell you. You had only exchanged a word with her so far, so you decided to start up a conversation._ **

**_“So which family are you from?” You asked. She looked up and answered,” the silva house….” Your eyes widened, she was royalty?! Well, I didn't see anyone else around her, didn't the silva house have at least four children? I figured they would all be around each other… “The loud one over at the other side is Leopold, he is part of the Vermillion family,” She told you. You looked over to the fiery boy and saw two more red-headed people standing by him. One was a female who had long red hair and a fierce look on her face while the other was a boy who had shorter red hair seemed a little more welcoming although serious as well._ **

**_You looked back at her and smiled. “So what's your name?” You asked, curiously. “Uh,- N-Noelle” she answered back. “Noelle? That's a pretty name, I like it!” You complimented. She blushed a little at the compliment, almost like she's never gotten one before._ **

**_“T-thank you,” she whispered. You kept the conversation going asking questions trying to get her to be a little more comfortable and acquainted with you. Eventually, she started asking you questions and laughing and giggling along with you._ **

**_Soon enough the night was over and guests began to leave the room and return to their own homes. Your mother had gone to go find you as you were now sitting with Noelle on a nearby bench still chatting with her. You noticed a man walking over to you and Noelle with an angry expression. You began to worry that he was someone that was looking for Noelle all night but wasn't able to find her. He had the same silver hair that Noelle has and had a braid that sat right in between his eyes._ **

**_He had walked up to the both of you, he didn't even bother to acknowledge your presence.”Noelle, it’s time to leave, let's go” He said sternly. “Y-yes Brother Nozel,” she said hesitantly. She said goodbye to you and sat up prepared to walk away with who you now know as her older brother. As soon as she did, Nozel looked right at you and finally noticed your presence.” Who are you?” He asked a bit rudely. “O-oh well, I'm y/n l/n from the l/n family, nice to meet you.” You gave a slight bow to him, making him seem a tiny bit appreciative of your behavior glad that you don’t act all wild like Fuegoleon and his siblings. “So this is where you have been all night?” He asked, turning to Noelle giving her a harsh glare. “Y-yes,” she said nervously. Nozel turned back to you,” I spoke to your mother earlier, you seem to be the only thing she ever talks about, truly annoying but she seems like a respectable woman, although a bit crazy...” He said, mumbling that last part._ **

**_Just as you were about to open your mouth and say something, your mother walked up to you three. “There you are y/n! I’ve been looking for you, where have-'' stopping mid-sentence she saw Nozel standing there with you and Noelle. She smiled,” Ah, I see you’ve finally met my daughter!” She exclaimed a bit loudly. She walked over to you pinching at your little cheeks. “Isn’t she just adorable!?” She exclaimed… again. “Oh! Your sister is adorable! I noticed her talking with my daughter most of the night, they seem to get along very well!” She commented. Before Nozel could say anything else, your mother started talking again. “*gasp* they should hang out together! They already get along so well, I bet they could see each other more often and hang out, after all, kids do need more social interaction! Oh, it would be so adorable, don’t you think???” She squealed with excitement, Nozel did not agree but, with how important your mother's business was to the family he didn’t want to upset her. “I suppose that's alright……” he said a bit wearily. Your mother's eyes widened with happiness,” Oh, that's great!” She said excitedly.” I'll make sure to send you a note whenever y/n can come over. Oh, honey isn’t this exciting? You finally have a friend to hang out with!”You looked up at your mother and smiled. You turned back to look up at Nozel, he seemed rather tired of the conversation and just wanted you two to leave. “Well, I guess we shall take our leave, '' your mother said, grabbing your hand. She waved at Nozel and Noelle, being rather loud saying goodbye. You waved at Noelle, and she gave a small wave back with a tiny smile, blushing a bit. She had finally made a friend but… would Nozel let her keep you as a friend?..._ **

**_[Flashback end]_ **

Throughout the years you had gone to visit Noelle several times, always talking and doing small activities together. You hadn’t noticed that Nozel didn’t exactly approve of your company, after all, he only said yes to appease your mother so the family wouldn’t lose a good business partner. Somewhere inside him though, he was happy that Noelle had made a friend, but he would never show it. 

You had been thinking a lot about Noelle lately and it got you thinking about other things too. You began to notice a lot of little things you like about her such as the way she smiles, the way she laughs, her eyes, her hair, You loved her voice too, whenever she talked, you could listen for hours on end and never get tired of it. “But what do these feelings mean…?” You questioned. You thought about it some more and came up with a conclusion, although it wasn’t one you were exactly excited about…

  
  
  
  


“Shit,” you thought, “I think I'm in love.”

  
  
  
  


Problem is, how would you tell her? You had been around her and the BlackBulls enough to notice how she is around that shrimpy kid, “what was his name again? Shrimpsta? No… Asta, right?” you thought to yourself. You thought he was a cool guy, but you always seemed to be a little annoyed whenever Noelle's attention was on him rather than on you. You felt like a child being needy for their mother's attention. You wanted to like Asta, but just thinking about Noelle being anywhere near him made you jealous. It didn’t piss you off nearly as much as Noelle's siblings did though... 

You didn’t see much of the other Silva siblings when you were with Noelle, in fact, the only other times you saw them were when you and she entered a room, and they seemed to leave right away, almost like they didn’t want to be near you and Noelle. You brushed it off as them wanting to give you space since you were Noelle’s first friend, but with what you saw the other day… it completely changed the way you thought about them. 

**_[Flashback]_ **

**_You were on your way to the royal library to meet Noelle, you loved reading with her, it was one of the few things you guys do together whenever you guys hangout. You had made it to the library doors when you heard voices inside. They were muffled so you opened the door a bit to peer inside. You saw both the silva siblings standing in front of Noelle, glaring at her. “What do you think you're doing back here?!” The silver-haired boy shouted. Glaring piercing daggers at her, you noticed the scared look in her eyes. Her sister began to spit out insults towards her. You noticed every once in a while she would rudely mention you as well “guess they don’t like me” you thought. They seemed too preoccupied to notice your presence, so you slipped by and hid behind a nearby bookshelf so they wouldn’t see you. “The only reason she's here is that I told her to meet me here, that's all. What's wrong with going to the royal library?” You thought._ **

**_“You seriously think you're welcomed here after what you did to our mother!? Don’t make me laugh! You don’t belong here, you idiot!” The boy shouted once again. You were so shocked to see how they treated her, you were frozen in place, your mind was racing with all these thoughts. “How come I never saw this side of them before? How long has this been going on? Why didn’t she tell me?.... Why won’t my legs move!? I need to help her!”_ **

  
  
  
  


**_But your legs wouldn’t move. You were too shocked at the situation._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_“How could this happen?”_ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_Then you saw the door open all the way, Nozel was standing in the doorway. He saw Noelle and his face immediately turned into a scowl. He walked over to the three siblings and stopped just before them. “Didn’t I tell you that you were banished from this place?” He said. “You don’t belong here, you're useless and powerless, weaklings like you don’t belong here. You are a disgrace to the Silva name, leave immediately.” He said bluntly. Noelle’s eyes widened, “B-but Brother Nozel-” he cut her off, “I said to leave,” he said, getting more annoyed, and putting emphasis on the “leave” part. “Let's go, we shouldn’t waste time with a mistake like her…”_ **

**_They walked away the boy and girl seemingly satisfied with the torture they had just inflicted on their sister. They soon left and the door slammed behind them. You stood there for a few more minutes trying to regain your composure and to collect your thoughts about this whole situation. You saw that she sat down at a table nearby, her back facing towards you._ **

**_You hoped she hadn't seen you, especially since you were too much of a coward to go and stand up for her._ **

**_You walked up to her, trying to erase the event you had just witnessed and put on a mask of happiness to mask the guilt and fear you felt._ **

**_You put your hands over her eyes trying to surprise her,” guess who~” you sang. She tensed at the feel of your hands engulfing her eyes in darkness but relaxed once she knew who it was. “y/n” she whispered. “Yup, you got it!” you laughed. “So, what do you want to read today?” You asked. “O-oh well, I-I don’t know… how about you pick this time?” She asked. You could tell she was still a bit shaken from the previous encounter, so you tried to lighten the mood. “Well, how about we read something with some humor in it? I’m feeling kinda giggly today!” You said trying to make her smile, which she did. There was a stack of books nearby so you walked over and looked at the stack finding a good book for both of you. “How about this?” You asked as you walked over holding the book up for her to see. “Uh, y-yeah that will do.” You smiled at her and sat down opening the book and began to read out loud. Although throughout the story, your mind would trail off to what happened before…._ **

  
  
  
  


**_“I need to talk to her about this soon…”_ **

**_[flashback end]_ **

You had thought about everything again and decided to go and finally confess. There was no point in holding it in, might as well get it out now rather than wait any longer. She had said she had the day off today, so you had asked her to meet you at a nearby lake that was by the BlackBulls base. I did choose this specific date for a reason, I hope she doesn’t figure it out too soon because...

  
  


“I don't want her to regret ever knowing me...”

  
  


_ [Noelle’s P.O.V] _

  
  


“Y/n wants to meet me by the nearby lake huh,” she thought “I did say I have the day off today, and I have nothing else to do…” she trailed off in her thoughts. She was holding the letter from you that you sent, it had the specific date, time, and place to meet since you sent this a few days in advance after Noelle had told you when she had her days off. It only had those specific things on it, nothing else was mentioned in the letter. She made sure she kept it so she could remember where to go and when in case she had forgotten.

Just then, Vanessa had snuck up behind her and snatched the letter from her hands. “Ooo~ who's this from hmm?~ A secret admirer?” She said, making Noelle embarrassed. It seemed to have caught the attention of the rest of the bulls and soon enough everyone was on her. “I-it’s nothing like that I swear! I'm just going out to meet with a friend today that's all!” She stammered. “Vanessa, let me see the letter,” said Finral. He scanned it looking over every little detail. “AHA!” Finral shouted,” I knew it, it’s a love confession!” He exclaimed. I was completely shocked at what he said. “How do you know that?” asked Vanessa. “Well, judging by the time and place they want to meet her at, it’s the perfect setting” he stated. The rest of the BlackBulls were confused and didn’t exactly believe him. “Yer gonna have to give us a reason to even believe that's true,” Magna said, not convinced. The rest of the bulls nodded and looked over to Finral to hear his explanation.

“Well, for starters…” he began.

  
  


“Look at the time, it specifically says 6:30 yes? Well going by all of the times that I have gone on dates 6:30 to 7:00 is always the perfect time to meet up or pick someone up for a date.” He said. “Buuuut this is a so-called “love confession” not a date, remember?” Said Magna, using air quotes. “Uh, well yes, but…!” Finral began to speak again,” This would also be a good time to confess your love to! You see, around this time is when the sun starts to set, which makes the setting a lot more romantic! The place is at a lake, which will look beautiful when the sun sets and it’s shining its last light down onto the lake making it shine like a beautiful blue diamond! “Okaaaaay, that still doesn’t make any more convincing mister Finral.” Said Asta. “Ugh, can I get you guys to believe anything I say!?” Finral shouted, a little annoyed that they were not buying into his evidence. “Ok look…” he trailed off. “I've got one more piece of evidence” He stated. “Well go on,” said Vanessa, sipping a bottle of wine. “Tomorrow is April 23rd right? Well, turns out that on April 23rd it's… Confess to your crush day!” Said Finral, doing jazz hands as he revealed his last piece of evidence. 

Everyone looked at him, confused, not knowing what he was talking about. “Uh, you sure about that? I never heard of this “confess to your crush day.” Said Magna, using air quotes again. “Has anyone else heard of this?” He asked everyone else. They all shook their heads and looked over to Finral who was now turned away from everyone crying in a little ball curled up in the corner. “No one ever believes me... “ he pouted. 

Everyone turned back to Noelle, who was hiding her blushing face. Vanessa looked back down at the letter, reading over it and seeing a name at the bottom. “Oooo~ it's from that girl you hang out with so much! Oh, I just love it when she comes over, it's so fun to have her around! You will have to let us know how it goes alright, dear?~” Noelle blushed at how Vanessa mentioned you.

I looked at the time,” Ah! I have to go!” I stuttered, getting up to run to the door. “Goodluck Noelle, hope the love confession goes well!” Said Asta (rather loudly). “I-it's not a love confession you idiot!” Noelle shouted, hitting him over the head. She soon ran out to go meet you at the spot you had told her to meet you at. “Is Finral right? Is this a love confession? No, it can’t be! She would never like someone like me, she probably thinks I like Asta, after all, I am around him a lot... “ She thought to herself. “Just relax, this will all be fine, you're just going to hang out with a friend… just… a friend….” She thought, trailing off as she continued to walk to the destination. 

{Smol time skip brought to you by Noelle’s hair flip. (“hmph baka”)}

[Y/n P.O.V]

You had gotten there a bit early, wanting to be there when Noelle shows up. You were nervous, to say the least, you wanted to talk to her about two things, her family predicament, and confess your love, which was two opposites; thinking about it made it seem very awkward. You took a deep breath,” I'll just do whatever my gut tells me is right… and who knows, maybe I can somehow put them together” you thought.

“Y/n?” You turned and saw Noelle,” O-oh you came?” you stuttered. “Of course I came, You're my friend. Why wouldn’t I come to meet you.?” She said. “Well, you're here now, so I guess I'll start with something that's been bothering me for a while,” You told her. “So… this isn’t a love confession?... Noelle thought to herself. For some reason she felt a bit disappointed inside, but why? Why did she feel like that? She doesn’t have feelings for you… does she?

“I saw what happened the other day.” You stated bluntly. “Huh?” she was confused, what had she seen? “I saw the way your siblings treat you” Her eyes widened, “I just want to say that you shouldn't let them push you around. I was there yet… I didn’t even bother to help, I was so shocked at what I saw I didn’t know what to do.... Some magic knight I am” you chuckled dryly to yourself. “I don’t know why they treat you like that, but it isn’t fair, they are your family, and hearing the things they said to you… it makes me sick. How can you let them do that to you!?” You shouted “I-i” she was unable to form words, so shocked that you had seen what her siblings did that day. “Noelle, look, I care about you a lot, and I don't ever want to see that happen again, but if it does, I promise… next time, I'll be there for you. I'll protect you because I love you dammit and I can’t stand seeing you get pushed down like this!” Realizing what you just said you looked up at her, tears falling down her face, not just because of what you had said you saw, but because you said it… the confession she was waiting for. 

“I-i’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” “I love you too!” she blurted out. Now it was your turn to be shocked. Did she return your feelings? “No… she's probably just saying it because she's confused.” She was a blushing mess by now covering her face with her hands, spouting out gibberish. You walked up to her and removed her hands from her face. Her cheeks were stained red from her tears, she looked up at you nervous of your reaction. You placed a hand on her cheek,” Noelle, I love you, I do, but I need you to think about this, I have, are you sure you feel the same?” You questioned the girl. She sat there and thought for a moment, thinking about all the time you had spent with her, and how with every day that passed, she wanted to see you even more. “I-I do” she managed to stutter out. You smiled up at her gently, and brought her face closer to yours, kissing her on the nose. Just from that small action alone, not having even kissed her on the mouth, she was a blushing mess again. You giggled at her behavior,” I think it’s time we go back, it's getting late” you said. “B-but your base is so far away, and you don’t use spatial magic,” she said. “Guess I'll just be staying the night then,” you said, smiling at her. She blushed a bit, “i-i guess you will…” she stuttered. “Hey… y/n?” she asked. “Yeah?” “Thanks for being here for me,” she said. You gave her a heartwarming smile, and pulled her in for a hug,” Your welcome” you said, You gave her one last kiss on the head and walked back towards the BlackBulls base. “Oh yeah, that's right… I got to remember to thank finral for the suggestions, after all, he was the one who helped me put this together, although I have no doubt he almost ruined it somehow.” You thought, but you soon let it slide, since you had a new focus, and that was Noelle. 

“Can’t wait to see the look on her brother's face when you break the news to him” you thought to yourself, making you smile. “What are you smiling about?” Noelle asked, curious. “Oh, nothing, just some plans for our next date, that's all.” You said smiling down at her. She gave you a small smile and looked ahead to the base. 

  
  


“y/n?”

  
  


“Yeah?”

  
  


“I love you”

  
  


“I love you too Noelle” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this got out late, I don't exactly have much of an excuse. I did have some writer's block, so I didn't really know how to continue this one. I also had some more schoolwork, but I was making it last longer than it needed to...  
> Anyway, sorry if the chapter seemed rushed, it was a while since I posted the last one so I wanted to get another one out as soon as I could. I was up to about 12:00 last night trying to finish this. I wanted to post it yesterday, but I was just too damn tired and didn't have any more strength to stay awake, so I'm posting it today. 
> 
> Again, sorry if it sucks, also the first time I ever wrote fem x fem


	7. Kirsch Vermillion x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! mentions of abuse and harm to others.

Your mother hated you, she never said anything other than that. From a young age, your father had left around the age of 6. Your mother had no other reason but to blame it on you. She had to let her anger out somehow even though she knew the real reason was because of her drinking problem. Your dad had tried to take you with him, but it didn't work out and your mother ended up keeping you… since your dad was a magic knight after all. He couldn’t keep you with him at the base he stayed at. 

You would have thought that your parents divorcing would be because your dad worked a lot, but no, it was all your mother. Your dad always had a problem with how much your mother drank and he even consulted her about it many times before. She would either not listen or say something like,” just one more and I'll stop…” but it never did. She kept on drinking and it got worse, soon enough when your father came home to visit one day, he found her about to punch you straight in the face. He quickly stopped her and dragged her into another room to talk to her, but not before asking if you were alright. Eventually, the time came where the actual divorce happened, your father desperately trying to convince his captain to let you come with him so he can gain custody of you… but the captain refused and he had lost the battle.

Your mother was now stuck with you, and you had to constantly deal with her whining, and beatings she would generously give you often…. Your dad never came back to visit, he had stopped coming altogether. 

You had been out one day, walking through the village when you overheard a conversation. “I heard Mr. l/n was trying to sneak away from the capital to come get his daughter back from that crazed woman,” the first man said. “Yeah, one of the other members of the brigade caught him trying to sneak off and told the captain, right?” The second man asked. “Yeah, no one knows what happened to him after that, no one here has heard from him since,” the first man replied. “Poor kid, too bad no one in this town is brave enough to stand up to that bitch,” the second man said with pity. “She is a trash noble, never gives anything to anyone, even her own kid practically lives out on the streets,” the first man stated. “We are commoners, what could we possibly do?” he said. The second looked around and whispered,” I don’t see why she doesn’t just get rid of the kid then, wouldn’t that just be easier?” He asked. “I don’t know what her deal is, but I'd rather not get into it, if anyone reports to that woman what we’ve been sayin’ then we’ll have our heads chopped off. Her husband was a great man though, it’s just too bad he married someone so psychotic, much less had a child with'er’,” the first man said, and with that, they both walked off. 

That was 12 years ago, right now, you are a magic knight in the coral peacocks, and one of the best they have. You have gone to see your mother a couple times in the past few years, but she hasn't changed. She still drank, in fact, it might have been worse and she barely spoke any words to you. She seemed calmer rather than angry but you knew that all that anger was slowly building up inside waiting to explode. 

Today you were going to try and visit her again, this is usually how you try and spend your days off. Of course, there was a bit of an obstacle in your way, that being the obstacle was Kirsch Vermillion. You were a close friend of his, and his only friend actually. (Since no one else seemed to really like him.)You first became friends with him after spending some time in the brigade for a few months. You were very close, close enough some members of the brigade even though you were together at some point, but you told them they were wrong and they didn't push on it. Honestly, everyone was shocked when they heard you and the sparkly vermillion were friends since he was always so creepy and narcissistic, but you didn’t really mind him. The vermillion was sitting on your bed right now talking on and on about how people just don’t understand his beauty when you interrupted him. “Kirsch, I love that you are here right now, but I have to go. I’m visiting my mother today and I don't want to be late,” you told him. “Oh, but y/n my dear, why don’t I just come with you? I’m sure your mother would be delighted to see someone so beautiful such as myself,” he said striking a pose. You giggled at him, always loving how dramatic he can be when he tries to get you to agree with him. You sighed,” I don’t know Kirsch, she isn’t the type of person I think you would like, especially since I don’t think she would like you,” you said to him, making him look shocked. “How could she not like, no- love someone such as myself? I am beautiful, magnificent, extraordinary! How could she not?” He asked, striking a pose with every word he used to describe himself. “She’s… complicated Kirsch,” you said, walking to the door of your room to leave. “Then it’s settled then, I am coming with you my dear y/n!” He said striking one last pose with sparkles all around him. “But I didn't even- you know what, nevermind,” you sighed, walking away with the sparkling vermillion right beside you. 

{Le time skip brought to you by Kirsch Vermillion himself.}

You had flown there on brooms since you didn’t have a spatial magic-user or any other means of transportation. You landed in front of your house, looking at the place that you once used to call hell. “Well this looks like a nice place,” Kirsch commented. “Uh, thanks,” you said, setting both of your brooms on a nearby bench. The both of you walked up the steps to your front door… the door that you used to run out of whenever your mother gave you a beating. You would run out crying and go hide in the nearby forest. Kirsch noticed your distant look,”y/n? Are you alright?” He asked. He wasn’t someone you would think would worry about another person, but with you, he couldn’t help but worry. You were his closest friend, but for some reason, he felt as if he wanted to be more. “Y-yeah I’m fine, it's been a while, that's all…” you said, getting nervous. He didn’t seem to really believe you but he didn’t push on the subject.

You knocked on the door, it opened to reveal one of the staff members. They must have been new since you had never seen them at your previous visits. “Is my mother home?” You asked. “They nodded, leading you and the vermillion to where she was. You stopped in front of a door which most likely led outside, and the staff member opened it. You walked outside through the garden that you had seen a hundred times and have hidden in many times as well. You were lead over to a small table sitting near a small lake. There sat your mother, looking distant and lost in her own mind. The staff member bowed to you and left. “Is that her?” Kirsch whispered to you. “Yes… that's her.” As soon as you said that, she turned her head in your direction and immediately frowned. She then looked over and saw the vermillion-haired man next to you and her eyes widened.

She stood up and approached you with…. A smile. "Y/n, you here, I'm so glad you came," your mother said. You were honestly shocked at her attitude towards you. The first thing you thought of was she was acting this way since Kirsch was here. "Y-yes mother I'm back for a little visit since I have the day off," you said, a bit confused at her sudden niceness to you. She quickly turned away from you and bowed to Kirsch, "I am honored to have someone from the royal vermillion family in my home," she said. "I am certainly happy to be here, my dear friend y/n had allowed me to accompany her to visit today," Kirsch said to your mother, looking as sparkly as ever. If only he knew the real her…

You had a feeling she was faking it just to look like a good example in front of the royal. You didn't like it, you knew that once the two of you were alone she would change right back to her old self again.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Your mother asked. “No thank you, I don't believe I need anything at the moment,” Kirsch said, striking another pose. “Alright then,” your mother said. “Is it alright if I speak to my daughter… alone?” She asked Kirsch, trying to seem as polite as possible. Before you could say anything, Kirsch had spoken,” well, of course, I can’t possibly steel the spotlight from y/n if her darling mother wants to speak to her,” he said. Your mother just smiled, grabbing your wrist and pulling you out of the room, although Kirsch didn’t notice, the grip on your wrist was a fairly harsh one. You could already tell with the farther you got from him the more your mother seemed to turn right back into her old self.

She had pulled you into a room, shoving you in harshly causing you to fall on the ground. “Why do you keep coming back… I have told you over and over that, I don’t want to see your ugly face! You're the whole reason our father left, you were a mistake. If I had never had you... “ she paused. “If I had never given birth to you… I would still be living a happy life,” she said, tears spilling out of her eyes. She slowly walked over to a nightstand and grabbed what appeared to be her grimoire. “I’m going to get rid of you as I should have a long time ago,” she said. Tears no longer falling from her eyes, only a dead look, her eyes empty and no longer showing any anger… just emptiness. She slowly walked towards you, about to use a spell when-

"Y/n dear what's taking so long? I heard your mother's voice here and-" he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing you on the floor and your mother about to cast her magic on you. “Y/n dear… what is going on here,” Kirsch asked, looking at your mother suspiciously. She desperately tried to make the situation look normal,” O-oh it’s nothing, my daughter just simply fell, that's all. I was going to heal her up with some of my magic since she hurt herself a bit,” she lied. Kirsch thought for a moment before saying,” no you weren't, y/n hasn’t told me much about you, but she has told me enough about her own magic and what her parents use. You have no healing magic… you weren't helping her, you were hurting her!” Kirsch yelled at the woman, clearly angry at what she was previously going to do. "How dare you do this to her, she has never done anything to you! She is one of the most beautiful and caring people I have ever met and I can't believe that she was ever raised by someone like you!" He shouted, Your mother scowled and gritted her teeth, glaring at both you and Kirsch. He grabbed you and dragged you out of the room without a second thought before your mother could do anything. She wouldn’t dare go up against a royal, much less one that was very close to you, who knew how far he would go for you. She could already tell that the way he looked at you before, he really seemed to like you. She hated the fact that you were happy and wished it were her in your place. She stood there in silence, thinking. Your mother can’t remember the last time she had properly taken care of you, or even said she loved you. She had wasted so much time being angry at you when really she was the problem all along. All it took for her to realize this was someone else barging in. Taking the time to finally think of all of these reasons why her life was so horrible she broke down crying… falling onto her knees. “I-im so sorry, i- i shouldn't have done those things to you. I was a horrible mother, it wasn’t your father's fault… it was mine,” she whispered, you not being able to hear it because Kirsch was currently dragging you outside to your brooms to take you back to the base. On your way there, Kirsch didn’t speak a word, he was most likely angry that you didn't tell him about your mother. 

{time skip brought to you by the sparkly vermillion (again… he wants to be all the time skips ;-;)}

The next day came and you stayed in your room, laying under your covers. Kirsch had waited for you during breakfast, but you ever came. He was worried that you might be upset about yesterday since he did seem a bit more distant after the event that previously happened, so he decided to go confront you, but not before grabbing a plate of food for you. Everyone else in the room looked at him curiously as to why he seemed so different. To be honest… Kirsch hadn't been acting himself after yesterday either. He was a lot quieter and wasn't flaunting around his beauty, he even seemed less sparkly. They especially thought it was weird when he was gathering an extra plate of food and walking out of the room with it since he usually eats his food in his office alone, he made sure to even grab your favorite fruit. 

He had made it to your room when he heard some sniffles coming from your room. He slowly opened the door," y/n, are you alright?" Kirsch asked, wondering if you were ok. "I-im fine Kirsch, I just want to be alone," you said to him. Kirsch ignored you and walked in with the plates, placing them on a nearby table. 

"Y/n… if it's about yesterday, I can understand why you didn't want to tell me. Sure I was upset that you didn't say anything about it sooner, but I want you to know that you can talk to me whenever you need to, I'm here for you" he said to you, making you look up at him.

You sniffled," t-thanks Kirsch," you said, hugging him. "Besides… this doesn't even change how I feel about you," he confessed. "How you feel?" You asked, wondering what he meant. "Yes, I don't know why, but I have been fascinated by you for a really long time. You are one of the most beautiful things I have ever laid my eyes on and I always seem to find myself wanting to be by your side every second d of every day," Kirsch told you, looking into your watery e/c eyes, causing your face to turn a bit red. 

"W-well… what if I told you that I feel the same?" You asked him, looking back into his eyes to see if he would give you an honest answer. "I would kiss you because of how happy I am," he said, not giving you a second to process what he said before he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against yours. You were a bit surprised at first but slowly regained enough composure to kiss back.

Kirsch broke apart from the kiss, "Y/n, will you be with me until my last day, so we may shine together every day?" Kirsch asked.

…

…

"I wouldn't have it any other way"


End file.
